inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Switched Personalities Chapter 4
---- Chapter 4: OMG SWITCH ---- Hikaru's eyes twitched when he looked Sangoku and Nishiki... YES... NISHIKI WAS MATURE... REALLY MATURE... Nishiki didn't look like the same person Midori got angry at... Back then, Nishiki wasn't a serious person. HE EVEN LAUGHED during the match at Hakuren when he mentioned that his position changed... HE JUST LAUGHED AT THE SITUATION. He wasn't serious... And right now... he looked so mature... EXACTLY like Sangoku. As for Sangoku he looked like a happy UNSERIOUS person. THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE of his REAL self. "Hmm... you all look kinda surprised... Is there something wrong... waaaahhh! WHAT? THAT'S HIKARU!" Sangoku said pointing at Hikaru, shocked to see him look serious. "That's... Kurama...?" Nishiki said, tilting his head as he looked at Kurama. "YOUR SUPRISED ABOUT US? LOOK AT THE TWO OF YOU!" Kurama said pointing at the two with shock as Hikaru's eyes were twitching when he looked at the other two. Amagi and Shinsuke just looked at the four people, with both sides just being surprised with the other... Nishiki raised an eyebrow... "Okay... so let me get this straight... You think Sangoku and I switched...?" "Bwahahahaha! THAT'S RIDICOLOUS!" Sangoku said while laughing, not taking the situation seriously... Yes, it was officially sure... they switched because that's practically how Nishiki would say in this situation. "How about us? Your telling me my former personality is THAT!" Hikaru said, pointing to a Kurama who was admiring the two. "Yes." Nishiki answered calmly. "Huh? Is it me or am I the only one that finds Nishiki-senpai and Sangoku-senpai's new hairstyle better?" Tsurugi whined. "HUH? This isn't a new hairstyle..." Sangoku said as he tilted his head... Tenma just facepalmed at himself at the situation, "As by what Hikaru said also... You expect me to believe that IS my personality...? That's even more AWFUL than Kurama's current personality!" "Uggh... this is not gonna solve anything! We need to go back now with the others with group 2!" Amagi reasoned to the others. Shinsuke responded, "What about Kirino? We also haven't found Kariya yet!" "We shall somehow see them... later, but the case with the others is much more serious!" Amagi said as he started to drag all towards the soccer club room...except for Tenma and Hikaru of course... Amagi was too 'scared' to try and drag Tenma and Hikaru of course... Luckily, just like Shindou said, because of their 'serious' personality, they wouldn't argue going to places that much... ---- With Kirino... ---- "ARRGGH! KARIYA! STOP HIDING ALREADY!" Kirino shouted as he looked around to see where Kariya was. "Well then... PROVE TO ME YOUR STILL KIRINO!" Kariya shouted far off from Kirino's sight. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Kirino asked. "How do I know if you switched personalities just like Hikaru!" Kariya shouted, still hiding. "Well then...! HOW DO I PROVE IT!" Kirino shouted. "Tell me WHOSE YOUR CRUSH! BECAUSE I KNOW WHO IT IS!" Kariya shouted, though he was snickering afterwards. Kirino suddenly blushed. "THERE IS NO WAY IM SHOUTING MY CRUSH IN PUBLIC!" "Then goodluck FINDING ME!" Kariya shouted as he was about to run... "WAIT! FINE!" Kirino shouted back, he took some deep breaths, thinking whether or not he was sane enough to say this... For sometime, Kirino felt that he needed to bring it out... So he did. "SHINDOU TAKUTO IS MY CRUSH!" Kirino screamed with all his might. ... ... ... "BWAHAHAHAHAA! IT WORKED!" Kariya shouted as he started rolling on the floor. From a blushing red... it turned into a dark red... Kirino was FURIOUS! He saw where Kariya was rolling on the floor. "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?" Kirino shouted for an answer. "Oh just this...!" Kariya said as he showed his phone which RECORDED what Kirino said as Kariya started running when he played it. "SHINDOU TAKUTO IS MY CRUSH!" "KARIYA! YOU BASTARD!" Kirino said as he started chasing Kariya. But both of them stopped as they saw a figure in front of them. "Whaat... whaat are you DOING?" Both screamed as they felt a 'change'. ---- With Group 1 ---- After some minutes of Amagi dragging everyone... except for Hikaru and Tenma of course... and Aoyama after sometime... because he secretly posted the video of Kurama and Ichino dancing... as he did that... he took another peak at the 'Tsurugi dancing video'. ---- Youtube TSURUGI KYOUSUKE! THE ACE STRIKER OF RAIMON... DANCING? 5 BILLION HITS! Comments on the video: WhiteDragon: "Hey Tsurugi if your wondering if all the members of Unlimited Shining watched this... YES! WE ALL DID! YOU REALLY ARE A THIRD RATE SEED! WE ALSO POSTED THIS VIDEO ON ALL OUR FACEBOOK ACCOUNTS!" ForestGuardian: "So this is the video Hakuryuu was talking about... THAT'S ONE OF TENMA'S FRIENDS? TENMA SHOULD BACK AWAY FROM THIS PERSON!" PrestoCopy: "To WhiteDragon: Can you add me on facebook? My name is Aoyama Shunsuke" WhiteDragon: Already added you. I think you already know that I'm Hakuryuu." TigerTatoo: "... GOUENJI-SAN SHOULD HAVE NOT WASTED FIRE TORNADO DD TO THIS PERSON!" YoungerSister: "To TigerTatoo: That's what I've been telling my brother... even if Yuuichi is neat, that doesn't mean Kyousuke MAY be the same..." FuretsuSPEED: "Okay... THAT'S A HORRIBLE DANCE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT'S RAIMON'S ACE STRIKER!" SunShiningApollo: "Hahahahaha! TSURUGI IS DANCING LIKE HE'S SOMEONE MENTALLY INSANE!" ColdPanther: "To SunShiningApollo: BWAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS SO FUNNY! I AGREE WITH YOU... the only difference is that... I THINK HE JUST HAD A NERVOUS BREAKDOWN THAT'S WHY HE'S DANCING LIKE THAT! "Okay! Just a little bit closer and we shall be able to reach the soccer club!" Amagi said as he finally released the others so that they can breath. "DID YOU REALL HAVE TO DO THAT?" Ichino moaned while Aoyama was rolling his eyes. "Amagi-senpai! That was mean!" Tsurugi whined. Amagi just facepalmed himself, he already saw Tsurugi today being weirdly for tons of time, but somehow he's still not used to it. "Let's just walk a bit farther—" "Amagi-senpai!" Another person said as Amagi turned around to see Kirino and Kariya. "So you finally found Kariya?" Amagi said, as he looked at the two he gladly breath in some air, for the FIRST TIME, when a teammate returns, he doesn't get SWITCHED, reason? He already knew that Kariya was deceptively nice, and right now, that was the face Kariya was portraying... his NICE face... while Kirino was also doing the same... The same... "Don't tell me that...!" Amagi said, starting to backing away from Kirino. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking...?" Shinsuke suggested. "Yes, I am suggesting THAT. So that person who actually said 'Amagi-senpai' was..." Amagi started to back away more. "Is there... anything wrong... Amagi-SENPAI...?" Kirino said, this time, his face suddenly became that of those of Kariya's so called 'two-faced personality'. "Oh no... KIRINO AND KARIYA SWITCHED!" Shinsuke screamed while Tenma remained silent, Sangoku titled his head with a sweatdrop while Hikaru just twitched his eyes after seeing Kirino with the 'deceptive face'. How would Aoyama describe the switch...? Well... They still have the same looks... same face, practically both NICE... only difference was that Kariya was nice... FOR REAL... while Kirino this time... has a 'TWO FACED PERSONALITY'. "Well... I won't get anyone to dance here..." Aoyama mumbled with a sigh, he then turned on his computer again to see how the 'Kurama and Ichino dancing video received hits'. ---- Youtube A DUAL BALLET DANCING BY KURAMA NORIHITO AND ICHINO NANASUKE FROM RAIMON! 1 BILLION HITS! How did Kurama dance... and Ichino dance...? Well... Kurama was twirling FLEXIBLY... while Ichino... suddenly broke his back and fell to the ground... Kurama suddenly took a large leap while twirling... Ichino tried it too well... he was able to twirl... horribly... he did took a SHORT leap... not a large leap though... Kurama started spinning in mid-air... while well... Ichino fell to the ground AGAIN... Ichino practically had enough and started NOT following Kurama and started doing his OWN ballet moves... WHICH WAS MORE HORRIBLE... Kurama started to show more FLEXIBLE moves... which when you look at it... THAT'S WHAT GAY PEOPLE DANCE... Finally... Ichino ruined it with when he suddenly twirled and 'accidentally' bumped at Kurama's 'giant leap' to which they both ended up on TOP of each other... Which was more of a controversy than the dance... Comments on the video: PrankBusinessman: Everyone... THAT'S WHAT WE CALL GAY DANCING! WaveRider: Are ALL Raimon members of this generation... GAY? TacticsMaster: I think so... I'm still figuring it out... KingFireKeeper: WE LOST TO THAT TEAM? OneSidedWhiteHair: Yes... we did lose to GAY dancers... ForestGuardian: I have to admit... that Kurama person seems to be good at Ballet... as for that Ichino... well... it kinda ruined everything... WhiteDragon: YOU LIKE BALLET? Forest Guardian: NO! It's just that he seems to move 'gracefully' so I think he's good at ballet... And where is it in my comment that I said I 'LIKE' BALLET? WhiteDragon: I'm gonna tell everyone at Unlimited Shining that everyone in Raimon is GAY... TulipHead: BWAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S THE CURRENT RAIMON GENERATION! SO FREAKING GAY DANCERS! FlameStriker: Great... Raimon's dignity is ruined... TacticsMaster: Just wondering, WHERE'S ENDOU IN THIS COMMOTION? FlameStriker: He's having his wedding anniversary... TacticsMaster: We still haven't succeeded on making him divorce huh...? Kappa-kun: I thought the video had a continuation when both of them landed on top of each other... ColdPanther: Ballet...? Seriously...? Is it me or there are tons of GAYS around Raimon...? SunShiningApollo: Look at the comment above, even the adults think they're gay... FurestuSpeed: That's it... I'm not transferring at Raimon, THEY'RE TOO GAY! SunShiningApollo: Just when I planned on moving... well I guess I'll just wait for the International competition to play with Tenma-kun... ColdPanther: Are you sure that you're not gay Taiyou? You seem to like Tenma... Aoyama started to raise his eyebrows and started typing on the comments too... PrestoCopy: You guys do know that... Tenma and Tsurugi switched personalities... right...? That's why Tsurugi started dancing horribly while Kurama and Hikaru switched, that's why he danced. As for Ichino... well... I just forced him... After Aoyama typed in that, he closed his laptop since he guessed that he'll be seeing the reply later on... He suddenly heard someone bursting out from the club room from afar, that was running at top speed. As Aoyama turned around, something shocked him... LITERALLY... What could shock him more at this point...? "ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!" Guess who shouted THAT? Normally you would say... HAYAMI TSURUMASA... No... this wasn't the case... Everyone just looked surprised (except for Tenma who just rolled his eyes at the commotion) "Shindou...?" Aoyama said while he could see that the others just had their mouths open. "Aoyama-KUN! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Shindou screamed as he started running around in circles. How did Kirino react? Normally he would help his 'bestfriend'... but that wasn't the case too... "BWAHAHAHAHA! SHINDOU! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Kirino said, rolling on the floor as how would Kariya do it. "No... NO! KIRINO AND KARIYA SWITCHED PERSONALITIES!" Shindou said as he started running around more rapidly. "BWAHAHAHA! LOOK AT YOURSELF FIRST! YOU SWITCHED WITH HAYAMI!" Kirino said, still rolling on the ground. "That's MEAN Kirino! STOP THAT!" Kariya lessoned, everyone just looked at the responsible 'Kariya'. "Kariya has a point! Being mean is not a good thing!" Nishiki ALSO lessoned, everyone then turned their 'heads' to the responsible 'Nishiki' too... Aoyama suddenly turned on his video camera and started recording this so called 'chaotic running around in circles while his bestfriend is laughing'. "I AM SO GONNA WIN THAT BEST VIDEO'S AWARD IN YOUTUBE!" Aoyama said with a smirk. ---- End of Chapter 4 ---- Yeah... Read and Review... FOR MORE LAUGHTER... For those who want to know the Transfer Student badly... he isn't still going to appear... YET... ---- *Fanfiction link: Chapter 4 on Fanfiction.net *Story by: ---- Category:Humor Category:Fanfictions Category:Mystery